putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The One Who's Nothing.
Summary Having just finished watching Rin's broadcast shown in "Assassin!, Miku laments how happy and successful Rin has become while also speaking cryptically about the "sad incident" in Russia and of the other girl's past life. As she laments that she is empty, "the one who is nothing", Len attempts to cheer Miku up by reminding her of how much he and Rin had enjoyed her songs back in Russia, as well as offering sake and other activities for them to do. Miku derides Len's attempts and continues to wallow in her unhappiness, finally telling him to leave. A phone rings in the background, and Rin is shown now away from her broadcast and attempting to make a call. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『ロシアの　悲しい事件』 That sad incident in Russia *『でもあの子は　分けられたの 』 But she was divided *『誰かに「つたえるもの」に』 "The one who reports" to someone *『リンと二人楽しみだった☆ 』 Rin and I both enjoyed them☆ *『いつまでも　続くなんて嘘よｍ』 Continuing on no matter what and all is a lie, haha Illustration Analysis Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Nothing_1.png|A closeup of Len in his school uniform and jacket Nothing_2.png|Rin with her phone Miku and Len sit in an unknown room after watching Rin singing in Assasin!; it is likely Miku's own room given the poster of Ronald in the background, although Len refers to it as a club room. Miku has continued wearing her McDonalds costume from The Eyes that Don't Vanish, while Len wears a thick jacket for winter over his school uniform. While, as shown in the first shot, Miku still has her nosebleed, the blood is not visible in the subsequent profile shots. The last illustration shows Rin in her PuuRin costume, attempting to make her call from a train station. A final shot, showing her old "comrade", the human Len, is shown with the announcement of the next song, signifying how Irina and her comrade meet once more as Kagamine Rin and Camui Gackpo, respectively. Sound Effect Analysis The chorus of the song is punctuated with the sounds of stalling hardware and others indicative of a machine, likely as the singers are both programs. Near the end of the video a phone can be heard ringing while Rin stands at the train station. Given the placement of the ringing and Rin's position with her phone, the phone line is likely ringing at Miku's house while Rin attempts to call either her or Len. Trivia Notes *Miku's list of "ones" in the song refer to the three data files Elena created; Rin is "the one who destroys," Len is "the one who steals," and Camui is "the one who reports" to someone. Curiosities *The title "Nanimonaimono" may be literally translated as "a nothing," however the listing Miku does of "the one who steals" to "the one who reports" would mean that, within this theme, she is the alternate translation, "the one who is nothing", compared to the rest. *While singing about the past events in Russia, Miku's speech turns red; this may be indicative of her reverting to her previous programming as she remembers that period, similar to Len and Rin's red text. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category: Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era